yugioh_vi_worldsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
DICE
"' Игральная кость" '- первая японская тема открытия''' "Yu-Gi-Oh! 6 миров!"' в исполнении' BAND-MAID.' В дальнейшем он будет заменен на' "ANSWER ". Текст песни '''Японский / ромадзи You should be knowing that situation you got Atomodori nado mou dekinai yo Shakai mo kachi mo jikan mo You cried out in a loud voice Matte nante kurenai yo Mujoude mu kanjou kanashii genjitsu-sa Why don't you give it a shot. Yoku miru hanasa Everybody Chiisai atama de kangaete n datte Rigai no itchi ga dou are Kotae wa issho sa Ready? Ii yo Let's come back here Welcome to my home! Ame to muchi dochira ga Do you like?? Kimattara Rise up!! Kokora de Bye Bye?? Call me Call me Call me Call me Yakusoku dekinaikedo Kitto nai yori wa Enjoy time Nan demo! tte ikanaikedo Dekiru kagiri Try my best!! May I take your order? My mind cannot erase the heartache Dare datte sou nani ka o shoi Nayami kuyami ikite ku I've got a feeling Muimina jikan wa Nobody Yume demo nanika ni tsunagatten datte Machigaisagashi ga dou toka Dou demo iikara Ready? Seize the moment! Let's come back here Welcome to my home! Ama-sa mo niga-sa mo Each one's own Asobitai Childish Jaa mou Bye Bye?? Call me Call me Call me Call me Tsuyoku iyou to warawanaide Namida mo mata niji ni naru Arifureta kyou mo kitto Koe o kii te yo It will change May I take your order? I've got a feeling Yoku miru koukei The crowd Sorezore ga suki ni yatterya iijan tte Choushininotte mo īkedo Nami ni okureru na Ready? One moment of pain Ten moment of delight Riyuu sagasu yo kao o agete Saa hajimeyou Zenshin mo koutai mo kangae shidai Winning or losing Saihanagerareta Fukanzen'na genjou mo ke chirase Just for me Seize the moment! Let's come back here Welcome to my home! Ame to muchi dochira ga Do you like?? Kimattara Rise up!! Kokora de Bye Bye?? Call me Call me Call me Call me Yakusoku dekinaikedo Kitto nai yori wa Enjoy time Nan demo! Tte ikanaikedo Dekiru kagiri Try my best!! May I take your order? English Translation / English Lyrics You should be knowing that situation you got Backtracking or something like that isn't possible anymore Your status, worthiness and even the time You cried out in a loud voice I won't wait for you That's a ruthless, unsentimental, and sorrowful reality Why don't you give it a shot A commonly seen story by everybody Thinking with a narrow mind Just for whatever match the interest And the answer will be the same, ready? It’s all right now Let's come back here Welcome to my home! Candy or whip, which one do you like?? If you've decided, rise up!! From here on, is it bye bye? Call me Call me Call me Call me I can't make any promise, but It's better that nothing, so enjoy time I don't care about "Anything!" As long I able to do that, I'll try my best!! May I take your order? My mind cannot erase the heartache So everyone else, always carries something on their back Trouble, condolences, living life I've got a feeling Meaningless time is just for nobody Even dreams are connected to something If you're looking for mistakes It doesn’t matter anyway, ready? Seize the moment! Let's come back here Welcome to my home! Sweet or bitter, each one’s own Wanting to play’s childish Well then, is it now bye bye? Call me Call me Call me Call me Don't smile when you try to be strong Even tears can turn into rainbow Surely today will be mundane too Listen to your voice, it will change May I take your order? I've got a feeling This is just the usual scenery that the crowd seen We can do what we like respectively It’s okay to get carried away But don’t miss the wave, ready? One moment of pain Ten moment of delight Look for a reason, rise your face Alright, let's get started Advance or retreat, that's depends on what you think Wining or losing The dice is already thrown Beat out from this imperfect situation Just for me Seize the moment! Let's come back here Welcome to my home! Candy or whip, which one do you like?? If you've decided, rise up!! From here on, is it bye bye? Call me Call me Call me Call me I can't make any promise, but It's better that nothing, so enjoy time I don't care about "Anything!" As long I able to do that, I'll try my best!! May I take your order? Kana (Kanji, Hiragana, Katakana) Lyrics You should be knowing that situation you got 後戻りなどもうできないよ 社会も　価値も　時間も You cried out in a loud voice 待ってなんてくれないよ 無情で　無感情　悲しい　現実さ Why don't you give it a shot. よく見る話さ Everybody 小さい頭で考えてんだって 利害の一致がどうあれ 答えは一緒さ Ready？ いいよ Let's come back here Welcome to my home！ 飴と鞭　どちらが Do you like？？ 決まったら Rise up！！ ここらで Bye Bye？？ Call me Call me Call me Call me 約束できないけど きっと無いよりは Enjoy time なんでも！っていかないけど 出来るかぎり Try my best！！ May I take your order？ My mind cannot erase the heartache 誰だってそう　なにかを背負い 悩み　悔やみ　生きてく I've got a feeling 無意味な時間は Nobody 夢でも何かに繋がってんだって 間違い探しがどうとか どうでもいいから Ready？ Seize the moment！ Let's come back here Welcome to my home！ 甘さも苦さも Each one's own 遊びたい Childish じゃあもう Bye Bye？？ Call me Call me Call me Call me 強くいようと笑わないで 涙もまた虹になる ありふれた今日もきっと 声を聞いてよ It will change May I take your order？ I've got a feeling よく見る光景 The crowd それぞれが好きにやってりゃいいじゃんって 調子に乗ってもいいけど 波に遅れるな Ready？ One moment of pain Ten moment of delight 理由探すよ　顔をあげて さぁ始めよう 前進も後退も考え次第 Winning or losing 賽は投げられた 不完全な現状も蹴散らせ Just for me Seize the moment！ Let's come back here Welcome to my home！ 飴と鞭　どちらが Do you like？？ 決まったら Rise up！！ ここらで Bye Bye？？ Call me Call me Call me Call me 約束できないけど きっと無いよりは Enjoy time なんでも！っていかないけど 出来るかぎり Try my best！！ May I take your order？ Видео Персонажи Юкей Шон Керон Алита Хоуп Аллея Хоуп Майк Юго Милки Футсигава Керон Юги Муто Джудай Юки Юсей Фудо Юма Цукумо Юя Сакаки Юсаку Фудзики Король и королева Крея Зеон Дарк Дарк мист Роуен Тик Дуэльные монстры